The Sun and Moon
by scrletfyre
Summary: Two kingdoms separate as day and night. Two people who long for peace between their two kingdoms. A love that is forbidden but feels so right. Will love over come and bring peace or will these two kingdoms forever be apart?
1. two kingdoms

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

One: two kingdoms

No one knows how it truly began. But there were two kingdoms that were as opposite as day and night. The people of the earth kingdom always feared those from the moon kingdom. It was no shared secret that the people from the moon kingdom possessed strange and unusual powers. That they may look human but, they could transform into demonic looking creatures. As a result, the people from the earth cut their ties with the moon kingdom. But that didn't stop the people from the moon kingdom from looking over and protecting the people of the earth kingdom. The truth was that soulless beings came out at night to feast upon those of the earth kingdom. The people from the earth kingdom didn't learn about these creatures' existence until they had cut their ties with the moon kingdom. Since then the earth kingdom had set up rules to protect themselves from these soulless beings. Creatures they called Hollows. The rules were easy enough to understand. NO one was allowed out after dark. If you were out after dark, no one could come to your rescue as no modern weapons seemed to phase these Hollows.

The years have gone and passed as the moon kingdom kept a silent vigil over the earth kingdom. The ruler over the moon kingdom was a young man named Ichigo Kurosaki. He may look to be sixteen years old, but his true age was impossible to determine. He longed to bring peace between the two kingdoms. Only a few other beings existed upon the moon with him as most of their people died because they couldn't find their mates. The strongest still remained as they hadn't lost hope yet of finding their mates. They all knew that if their king, Ichigo Kurosaki could find his mate, that they would be saved. Ichigo was their ruler, their king and he had the power to save his people only if he had his life mate by his side as their light would balance out his darkness. So Ichigo continued his vigil hoping to find his mate in order to save his people.

Then one day the impossible happened. The king and queen of the earth kingdom had a baby girl. The minute that she came out into the world, Ichigo knew that she was the one that he had been waiting for. His life mate a part other part of his soul. He knew because he felt his inner demon stir.

 ***So, she has finally come. I was starting to wonder how much longer we were going to have to wait.*** stated a dark voice in the back of Ichigo's mind. Ichigo recognized the voice to be to his other half. A being who Ichigo called Shirosaki Ogichi or Shiro for short. Ichigo had meet his other half when he was just a child. Ichigo was a bit surprised to see how much his demonic half looked like him. According to Shiro, his human-like appearance is not his true form. But he felt that his human half would be more comfortable seeing a human appearance. Even though Shiro was void of all color. Shiro had no name to speak of until Ichigo had named him. Most of the people within the moon kingdom knew of their inner demon or demonic half but they couldn't talk to them the way Ichigo could.

*But this makes things a bit tougher as I can't mate with her until she comes of age. Let alone... She part of the earth kingdom. I just hope that as she grows up, she desires peace between our two worlds.* Ichigo replied back mentally.

 ***Let's just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best.*** stated Shiro. Ichigo just resumed his watch as he listened to hear his mate's name. Orihime Inoue. She became the sun balancing out Ichigo's darkness. Ichigo could feel himself smiling as he watched over and protected his princess without her realizing it.

The years came and went quickly as Orihime grew into a beautiful young woman. Ichigo found himself often snarling at the men who saught her hand in marriage. But Orihime politely declined them as she didn't feel the spark with any of them. She wanted someone to love her for her and not her title or appearance. She wanted to find someone that caused her heart to flutter and form butterflies in her stomach. Both of her parents passed away when she was very young as she was raised by her older brother Sora until he was killed by a Hollow when Orihime was ten years old. Orihime was then raised by her guardian and advisor Jushiro Ukitake until she reached the legal age of sixteen. Orihime was loved by her people as she seemed to light up the room with her smile. Orihime had learned growing up about the moon kingdom and the Hollows. She couldn't understand why people saw the moon kingdom as a threat or even dangerous. Much like Ichigo, Orihime desired peace between the earth kingdom and the moon kingdom.

Next Chapter…

The suitor's ball


	2. the suitor's ball part 1

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Two: the suitor's ball part 1

When Orihime reached the age of sixteen, Ukitake felt it was time for Orihime to marry. But since she had turned down so many of the suitor's and prince's whom came for her hand, it was decided that they would have a ball in order for Orihime to pick the one that she would like to marry. Invitations were sent out to all the available men for the suitor's ball as the palace was set up to hold the event. Ichigo knew that he had to go in order to claim his mate. Ichigo turned in order to the palace to see someone to arrange a gateway to the earth kingdom. Plus, he also needed to put someone in charge while he was gone. Ichigo swiftly made his way through the palace stopping before a room that smelled of chemicals. Ichigo opened the door to see a pink haired man pouring over test tubes and beakers filled with colorful fluid. The smell of chemicals became much stronger. The scientist turned when he sensed that Ichigo was in the room.

"How may I help you sire?" asked the scientist.

"Szayelaporro... I need for you to create a gate to the earth kingdom. I have found my mate." stated Ichigo. Szayelaporro Granz or Szayel for short was the chief scientist of the moon kingdom. Szayel's light brown eyes widened considerably behind his glasses.

"Really?! That's excellent news my lord. I will get started right away!" exclaimed Szayel. Ichigo left the scientist as he found two men coming down the hallway. One was male with black hair as he seemed almost void in color. He had bright green eyes and teal streaks down from his eyes. The other was a male with sky blue hair and eyes. Ichigo found himself smiling when he saw them.

"Grimmjow... Ulquiorra... I am going to need you both to stand watch while I am gone." stated Ichigo. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques sometimes called "Grimm" by those he trusted and Ulquiorra Schiffer were two of Ichigo's closest and most trusted friends. They were also Ichigo's second in command.

"I take it that it's time to finally take your mate." Grimm stated with a feral grin on his face. Ichigo nodded his head. "About time King... Some of us knew that you had found her as it's been holding us together. But you need to claim her soon as we may not last any longer." stated Grimm as Ulquiorra slapped him in the back of the head earning a sharp growl from the blue haired male.

"Of course, we will take watch while you are gone my lord." stated Ulquiorra. Ichigo smiled at the two bowing his head in thanks as he turned around heading back to Szayel's room.

Meanwhile within the palace Orihime was getting fitted for the dress that she was going to wear for the ball. She wore a white dress with some black accents (the Arrancar dress). Her long orange hair was pulled back by two blue snowflake pins that were a present from her brother before he died.

"I think that you are ready Princess." stated Lily as she stepped back after making her finishing touches on Orihime's dress. Orihime did a little twirl as she loved how the dress suited her.

"It's lovely Lily. You did outstanding work once again."

"Thank you for your kind words Princess. But you look troubled. What's wrong?"

"Do you think I will find the one I have been looking for?"

"Princess... I have no doubt that you will find him tonight. I have a feeling that you will know it's him when you lay your eyes on him." replied Lily. Lily's statement caused Orihime to briefly smile.

At that precise moment... Ichigo had entered Szayel's lab to see the scientist busy at work.

"Ah... Lord Ichigo. I am almost ready. I just need your sword." stated Szayel. Ichigo nodded his head as he silently spoke his sword's name.

"Tensa Zangetsu (heaven chain slaying moon)." A black katana with a black chain formed in Ichigo's hand. Everyone with the moon kingdom could cause their sword to materialize out of thin air the second they spoke their sword's name. The zanpakuto (spirit sword) was a reflection of the weilder's spirit and soul. Each one was different as no two was the same. Szayel walked over with a flask filled with glowing dust. Szayel lightly dusted Ichigo's sword with the dust. The sword glowed in a pale light blue light before it faded into the sword.

"To open and create the gate, you have to use your sword like a key." Szayel stated as he called upon his sword. "Fornicaras (you will fornicate)." whispered the scientist as a katana with a blue-grey handle and a guard that looks like a nucleus of an atom. Szayel thrusted his sword out before him as he turned it to the side. "The gate which I call a senkaimon (world penetration gate). The gate will appear and open connecting our world with theirs. The gate will close and disappear automatically."

"Is there a time limit?" asked Ichigo. Szayel scratched his chin in thought.

"Before night fall. If it doesn't work you could always use your _descorrer_ (loose void) to come back." Ichigo nodded his head before he used his powers to change his outfit to something more suitable for the dance following Szayel's direction, he caused what looked to be an oriental door to form and open its doors to transport Ichigo to the earth kingdom. Ichigo stepped through as the gates closed behind him on the moon kingdom and opened on earth kingdom. Once cleared of the gates, they closed vanishing from sight. Ichigo then allowed his sword to vanish from his hand as he made his way to the palace.

Next Chapter….

The suitor's ball part 2


	3. the suitor's ball part2

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Three: the suitor's ball part 2

The ball was in full swing as Orihime stood with her two female friends. Rukia Kuchiki was a noble from a nearby town as she too was looking or rather forced to find someone to marry. Tatsuki Arisawa was a close friend whose parents worked in the castle as they would often play together in the palace when they were young children. Rukia and Orihime met when her brother came to the palace bringing his sister as he had business with Ukitake. So the three girls them formed a close bond.

"So has anyone caught your eye yet?" asked Tatsuki. Several people came up asking the princess and the noble to dance hoping to leave an impression of the young girls. But so far neither Orihime nor Rukia found the one that sparked their interest.

"Sadly no." replied Orihime with a frown. The two girls turned to Rukia to see her staring at a man with long wild red hair and light brown eyes. "Rukia... Earth to Rukia!" Orihime stated snapping her fingers in front of Rukia's grey eyes. The raven hair girl turned her head to look at her two girlfriends.

"What?!" she asked.

"You're drooling over that red head. Go and talk to him!" replied Tatsuki.

"What?! What do I even say?!" Rukia asked blushing. The two girls laughed over their flustered friend. Orihime could see the red head approaching them.

"Too late... Cause he's heading here." stated Orihime. Rukia became even more flustered as she turned to face a window checking to see if her hair and makeup were all right.

"Miss Kuchiki?" questioned the red head. Rukia turned to face the young man whom looked a bit older than her.

"Yes?" she asked with a light blush on her face.

"My name is Renji Abarai and I was wondering if I may have this dance?" asked Renji. Rukia just nodded her head as Renji held out his hand towards Rukia to have the young noble woman take it. The two linked their arms heading to the dance floor.

"I think that Rukia may have found the one she may end up marrying." stated Tatsuki. Orihime found herself nodding her head in agreement.

'Now if I only can be so lucky.' Orihime thought to herself. That's when she saw him. A man close to her age with bright orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. Orihime could feel the butterflies take wing in her stomach. This man had a strange aurora about him. Orihime watched as the man walked up to her offering his hand to the princess. Orihime took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor. The two hardly said a word as the princess could feel herself blushing like this man was her school crush. Orihime's blue-grey eyes took in every inch of the handsome man before her.

"You look beautiful today Princess." the man stated. His voice was deep and had a baritone ring to it. Orihime could feel herself melting at the sound of his voice.

"Thank you." she replied bashfully. The young man whirled her onto the dance floor as his movements were very graceful as she could see his muscles rippling as he held the princess in a protective embrace while they danced.

Ichigo couldn't hold back the smile on his face as he danced with his princess. She was even more beautiful in person. When Ichigo spoke telling her how beautiful she looked, Orhime replied thanks bashfully.

 ***She's embarrassed and attracted to you Ichi.*** Shiro stated in the back of his mind.

*Stop probing her Shiro.* Ichigo growled out mentally.

 ***Sorry King... I couldn't resist. Are you going to mark her?***

*Shiro... It doesn't work that way in this world. I have to take her out on several dates to get her to open up and develop feelings towards me before I can ask for her hand in marriage. Humans don't feel the instant attraction like we do to our mates.* Ichigo replied.

*Sounds like too much work if you ask me.*

*I know. But even being like this with her, she can feel the attraction and desire to be with us. But I will put a protective spell over her to protect her if she ever becomes endanger.* Ichigo told his inner demon as the moon prince brushed back Orihime's long orange hair. His fingers lightly touched the snowflake pins that Orihime always wore. Ichigo pumped a bit of his magical energy into the pins to form a barrier, a shield if she was ever in danger. Ichigo had noticed that the Hollows were beginning to become more aggressive. He didn't like it as some of them began to have a voice and consciousness. It was almost like they were evolving or being controlled by a stronger being.

Ichgio and Orihime danced as the people couldn't help but to gossip at the pair. No one seemed to know the young man who was dancing with the princess. Orihime looked at Ichigo as she seemed to be positively glowing as she wore a genuine smile on her face. Both danced with such grace befitting a princess and her prince.

"You never did tell me your name kind sir." Orihime stated.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." answered the moon prince.

"Do you know the meaning behind this ball?" she asked.

"To have you find a potential partner, a mate. I traveled a very long way in hopes to meet you. I have longed for a very long time to actually meet you in person Princess. And before you ask I am not after your money and title. I was attracted to the beautiful woman that I see standing before me." answered Ichigo. Orihime could feel herself blushing at Ichigo's honesty. She could tell that he was speaking the truth but also remaining secretive about who he is. Orihime couldn't hide her desire to get to know this mysterious man who seemed to find a way into her heart.

"Mr. Kurosaki... I would like to get to know you as a person. There is something about you that attracts me to you. I would love to get to know you a bit better as a part of me feels like you could be the one." Orihime stated bashfully as they broke apart. Ichigo smiled as he took one of Orihime's hands lifting it up to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the top of her hand.

"I would be honored my Princess. Shall me meet again perhaps tomorrow?" Ichigo asked. Orihime found herself nodding her head as Ichigo released her hand. Ichigo smiled gently as he bowed his head to Orihime. "Then I shall return tomorrow afternoon Princess." Ichigo stated as he moved in close to place a gentle kiss on Orihime's cheek before he turned to leave the ball. Ukitake walked up to the princess as she stood blushing watching as Ichigo leave.

"Princess... Could he be the one?" asked the elderly man. Orihime turned to her advisor and guardian.

"I don't know..." she answered. "I am going to learn more about him so there is a good chance that he could be the one." replied Orihime. Ukitake nodded his head as they watched their guests leave before nightfall. Orihime couldn't wait to see Ichigo again tomorrow and get to learn more about the mysterious man who drew her in like a moth to a flame.

Next Chapter….

first date


	4. first date

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Four: first date

Ichigo had left the castle with a smile on his face. Tomorrow he had a date with his princess. Ichigo called for his zanpakuto to open the senkaimon to travel back home. Usually Ichigo and his people use a descorrer (loosed void) to travel from the moon kingdom to the earth kingdom. The descorrer manages to stabilize their demonic forms while on earth. Their physical bodies become unseen by the human eye much like with the hollows. The hollows couldn't normally be seen by the human eye until they let out this shrill dead scream attacking the human. With someone with Ichigo's powers and abilities, the senkaimon hardly affected his demonic form. The senkaimon allowed Ichigo to be seen by human eyes. Ichigo knew that when he got back home he would have to get Szayel to make the senkaimon a permanent part of their power. Ichigo stepped through the senkaimon reappearing back home.

"I take it from the smile on your face that the journey went well." stated a feminine voice. Ichigo turned to see a woman with aqua green hair and hazel eyes.

"Nelliel." Ichigo acknowledged the woman. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck or Nell for short was only one of the two women that still remained within the moon kingdom. The other was Tier Harribel. Ichigo could see a young man approaching as he let out a tired yawn. He had shaggy brown hair and grey eyes.

"Welcome back Lord Ichigo." stated the man.

"Coyote." Coyote Starrk was the only the fourth man left alive within the moon kingdom. With six people remaining alive on the moon kingdom. Ichigo felt that he had to do something before his people went into extinction.

"So... When can we meet her?" Nell asked.

"Come on Nell. Don't pester the king the second he gets back. And besides, it will take some time before Lord Ichigo can claim her." Coyote stated causing Nell to pout. Ichigo could only laugh as he went to speak with Szayel before he went to get some rest.

The following day, Orihime could barely contain her excitement. She could hardly wait to learn more about the mysterious young man who caused butterflies to take wing in her stomach and her heartbeat to quicken. Orihime proceeded to get up going through her morning routine of a shower, getting dressed, and eating breakfast. Meanwhile, Ichigo awoke two hours before his afternoon appointment with Orihime. He also took care of what needed to be done for his daily routine. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and hair, and got dressed in his usual garb. All of the moon people wore the same type of garments as the only difference was the color and the style. Ichigo was black with white accents while the others wore white with black accents. After Ichigo had a light breakfast, he went to see Szayel. The scientist had his sword along with the task to make the senkaimon permanent. The reason for this was incase the others happened to find their chosen mate on the earth kingdom. Ichigo entered into Szayel's lab to see the scientist at work.

"Ah... Lord Ichigo! I am almost done. Just give me a few more seconds." exclaimed Szayel as he didn't bother to look up from his work.

"Please take your time Szayel. There is no rush."

"Nonsense. A man of your caliber can't be late for a date with his princess." explained Szayel. Ichigo just shook his head as he knew that his people always had his best interest in stake. Ichigo wondered around Szayel's lab being careful not to touch anything while he allowed the scientist to complete his work.

"Done!" Szayel shouted out in victory as he went over to Ichigo handing back the his sword. Ichigo smiled when he felt the familiar weight of Tenzu Zangetsu in his hands. The sword hummed recognizing his masters touch.

"The senkaimon will work still the same way as before but their is no limit to the time frame. It is now going to be a permeant power to our zanpakuto's.

"Thank you for all of your hard work Szayel."

"It's no problem my king. Now get going. You can't keep your princess waiting." Ichigo nodded his head as he used his zanpakuto to open up a senkaimon gate.

Ichigo stepped out of the senkaimon a couple of minutes away from the castle. Ichigo was still wearing his regal garb and didn't bother to change his outfit. He felt that he shouldn't have to hide from Orihime what he was. He would tell her only a bit about himself. He didn't want to lie to his potential mate about who and what he really is. Ichigo approached the gates of the castle to see two guards.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked a man with short silver hair.

"Yes."

"We were directed to bring you to the princess once you arrived." replied the other male who had black hair. Ichigo nodded his head as he followed the two guards. Thankfully no one asked him about his clothing as they didn't notice his sword. Ichigo willed Tensa Zangetsu to vanish as he followed the guards.

'I guess that Szayel changed the gate to make me appear as a human so I don't have to waist magical energy to do it.' Ichigo thought to himself. They knocked on to door to have the princess open it.

"Thank you Isshin Shiba (Ichigo's father) and Kensei Mugurmo for bringing him." stated Orihime.

"Of course princess" replied the two men as they bowed their heads before leaving Orihime with Ichigo.

"So what shall we do today?" Orihime asked.

"How often do you get to go out of the castle without your guards following you?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo all ready knew the answer to the question. But he couldn't let Orihime know that. A small frown crossed Orihime's face.

"I can't leave the castle without my guards ever. What are you planning Mr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo just smiled pecking a kiss on Orihime's cheek.

"Just trust me princess. And please just call me Ichigo." replied the moon prince before he left Orihime's room.

 ***You sly dog you.*** Shiro stated in the back of Ichigo's mind.

*Focus Shiro. We need to find Orihime's advisor.* Ichigo replied back.

 ***You are such a slave driver.*** growled Shiro. ***Found him.*** Shiro stated as his transparent form appeared before Ichigo. ***Follow me.*** Ichigo followed Shiro to where Jushiro Ukitake was at. Ichigo knocked on the door as Shiro's transparent form disappeared.

"Come in." replied Jushiro. Ichigo opened the door entering into the library. Jushiro looked up smiling at Ichigo. "Mr. Kurosaki... How can I help you?" Ichigo reached out mentally touching the advisors mind. All of a sudden Jushiro's eyes went glassy.

"You can actually approve that I can take Orihime out of the castle without her guards." Ichigo stated.

"Of course Princess Orihime needs to feel like an actual human being." replied Jushiro. Ichigo smiled as he could feel his powers working on Jushiro.

"Alert the guards as I don't want anyone to try to stop me." Ichigo commanded causing Jushiro to nod his head. Ichigo left the library heading back to Orihime's room.

Ichigo went back to Orihime's room telling the princess that they were going out of the castle without her guards.

"How?"

"I convinced your advisor to allow you out and be a regular human being without your guards watching over you. Besides, how can I court you properly with your guards watching over us?" Ichigo asked earning a bright blush from Orihime. Ichigo held out his hand towards Orihime to have the girl take it. Ichigo lead Orihime outside where a horse waited for them. Ichigo got up onto the horse first helping Orihime up afterwards Ichigo took the horses reigns into his hands urging the horse forward. Ichigo and Orihime rode in silence. Orihime observed the landscape as they rode. Ichigo had a lunch packed for the two of them along with some drinks and snacks. Ichigo knew of the perfect place to take his princess. Orihime's eyes widened considerably as Ichigo brought her to a valley filled with an aray of colors.

"Ichigo... This is beautiful ." Orihime gasped out. Ichigo lept off the horse setting up a blanket before he went over scooping Orihime into his arms. Orihime blushed madly as Ichigo carried her over to the blanket. Ichigo set Orihime down onto her feet as she proceeded to sit down allowing to pull out the items that he packed for lunch. The two sat feeling the breeze tugging through their clothing and hair. Orihime couldn't help but to smile.

"This was actually nice Ichgio. I had a lot of fun seeing the different sights and being normal for a change."

"I am glad that you did Orihime. Next time I will show you other places that are like this out in the world." Ichigo stated as he got up to his feet. He held his hand out to have Orihime take it as Ichigo helped her up to her feet. "We should start heading back before the sun sets." Ichigo stated as Orihime nodded her head. Ichigo quickly packed up the blanket and their items climbing onto the horse. Ichigo helped Orihime up before earning the horse to head back to the castle not realizing that they were being watched.

Next chapter…

Discovering the truth


	5. discovering the truth

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Five: discovering the truth

The sun was setting far too quickly for Ichigo's liking. But it doesn't feel like it was a natural sun set. He could sense the hollows following him as he could feel Orihime shaking behind him.

"It's alright Orihime, I will protect you." Ichigo stated as he urged the horse to go faster.

 ***Ichigo… These hollows feel odd. Be on your guard.*** stated Shiro. Ichigo could hear the hollows moaning out but so far none of them moved to attack which the moon prince was grateful for. Ichigo could hear what the hollows were saying even though they spoke in a low voice.

" **Moon prince dangerous. Need to kill sun princess."**

'Sun princess…? Could they mean Orihime?' Ichigo thought to himself. Most of the hollows he was sensing was low tier level.

Suddenly the hollows let out a loud scream scaring the horse as it bucked both Orihime and Ichigo off before running off. Ichigo got up to his feet as he pulled Orihime close to him. The girl's shaking grew worse now that they were stranded and without a weapon. There seemed to be more than low level tiers that Ichigo was sensing. A bunch of hollows began to materialize in front of the two causing Ichigo to curse in his native tongue. He could easily handle them all without revealing what he was to Orihime. But it seemed that luck was not on his side as more and more hollows began to materialize while a group of them attacked Orihime from behind. The protective barrier that Ichigo casted on Orihime rose up to protect her from harm. Ichigo snarled out in his native tongue as he moved summoning his zanpakuto to his side. Ichigo slashed at the hollows that were trying to break the protective barrier. More and more hollows kept coming which was pissing Ichigo off as they were trying to get to Orihime. Slowly Ichigo was losing control and close to revealing what he truly was to Orihime.

"I'm sorry Orihime. I wasn't planning to reveal the truth this soon." Ichigo stated as he stepped away from Orhime allowing his true demonic form loose. His skin turned all white as a large whole sat in his chest. A skull mask covered his face as a pair of long sharp bull horns ripped out of his skull. His orange hair grew longer to his waist as moon kingdom uniform ripped to shreds as red fur lined his wrist, ankles, and neck. Black lines marked part of his chest and face. His eyes turned to pure gold with no visible irises and/or pupils (Ichigo's vasto lorde form). Orihime gasped out in shock when she saw Ichigo reveal his true demonic form. Ichigo clutched Tensa Zangetsu hard in his hands.

 _ **"Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!"**_ snarled out Ichigo as he unleashed a black and red energy attack that destroyed several hollows. But still more swarmed Orihime like bees to honey. Thankfully the protective barrier that Ichigo casted still was protecting her from harm.

 ***King... Help is on the way! Try to keep them off of her as stronger hollows are coming!*** Shiro yelled out mentally.

Ichigo unleashed a _cero (doom blast)_ at any who got close to Orihime's protective barrier. The protective barrier stood up to Ichigo's power since because it was created by Ichigo's power. Ichigo wildly lept attacking the hollow either slicing them with his sword or with his _Getsuga Tensho_ attack.

 _ **"Getsuga Jujisho (moon fang cross shaped piercer)!"**_ snarled Ichigo as he metalized black energy in his free hand creating an energy sword. With both swords in his hand, Ichigo slashed unleashing an attack from both swords in a cross shape which destroyed many hollows. But there still seemed to be no end to them.

 _ **"Cero Oscuras (dark bullet)!"**_

 _ **"Gran Ray Cero!"**_ stated two voices as blue ball of energy and a black ball of energy came and cut down some of the hollows. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had come to help Ichigo as both were in their true demonic forms. Grimmjow looked like a cat (Grimmjow's released state) and Ulquiorra looked like a bat (Ulquiorra's second release state).

A broad smirk crossed Ichigo's face as the three quickly dealt with the hollow's as Ichigo managed to find the rift that they were all coming out of. Ichigo willed Tensa Zangetsu to take on an energy form as black flames formed to make the katana.

 _ **"Mugetsu (moonless sky)!"**_ snarled out Ichigo as he unleashed a blast that completely destroyed the rift and the hollows that were coming out of it. When Ichigo turned around he didn't expect to see Orihime still sitting on the ground. Tears streaked down her face as Ichigo approached her. **"Please don't cry. I'm here to help you."** Ichigo stated as his claws gently wiped away Orihime's tears. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had revereted back to their natural human forms.

"My king... Perhaps it's best if you return back to your human form." Ulquiorra stated as the sky began to lighten. Ichigo nodded his head as he stepped away from Orihime.

*I think she is scared of us.* Ichigo stated to Shiro.

*It's a pretty reasonable reaction. Just explain everything and hopefully she will give us a chance. If not... Our people are doomed.* stated Shiro. Ichigo just sighed out as he knew that his dark half spoke the truth.

Ichigo allowed his demonic form to break like glass as it shattered to pieces. Ichigo stumbled a bit as Grimmjow helped steady the young prince.

"Thank you for coming to help me out Grimmjow and Ulquiorra." Ichigo stated to his two lieutenants before turning to Orihime. "I mean you no harm Orihime. I will bring you home. I can explain if you let me so please give me a chance." Ichigo stated as he offered Orihime his hand. Orihime could tell that Ichigo meant her no harm as she remembered the myths about the myths about the demonic people from the moon. All her life she wanted to meet one and now here was three of them standing before her."You're from the moon?" she questioned earning a nod from Ichigo. She watched as the other two men opened up a black void before stepping in and disappearing from sight. Orhime took Ichigo's hand willingly as the moon prince helped pick her up placing her onto her feet in order to guide her back home.

"Orihime... It's best that no one knows that I'm from the moon. Your people still fear us for no just reason. But I can't blame them as you have seen my demonic form." Ichigo stated.

"Those two who came to help us?" asked Orihime.

"My lieutenants. Normally by myself I could easily handle those hollows but they seemed to be mainly after you." Ichigo answered honestly.

"Why me?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth Orihime, I don't know. For myself personally, I have been waiting a long time to find you. Do you believe in soul mates Orihime?" asked Ichigo.

"The one half that is believed to complete the person? I can't say that I honestly do."

"In my kingdom we do. We believe that there is a person who can balance us. Make us whole. Shine a light in our darkness. You are that person for me Orihime. I knew it the second that you were born into this world. This is why I used my powers to cast a protective barrier that would form if you were ever in trouble." Ichigo stated honestly.

'So that is what protected me from those hollows. He must have done it when we first meet. At least he is being honest with me about everything. Perhaps I should give him a chance.' Orihime thought to herself as they arrived at the palace.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Birth of the sun princess


	6. birth of the sun princess

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Six: birth of the sun princess

After Ichigo made certain that Orihime got home safely, he was unsure if he should return. He truthfully told Orihime the truth about why he was there. He could tell the girl was there. He could tell the girl was afraid of his demonic form. If Orihime wished not to see him again, then the moon kingdom was doomed to fade away. Ichigo found himself praying silently to the moon gods that doesn't happen.

"Ichigo..." Orihime called out before he turned to leave Ichigo slightly turned his head offering the girl a soft smile.

"Shall I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"If that is your wish princess." answered Ichigo. Orihime nodded her head yes. "Then I shall return tomorrow." Ichigo replied as he left the palace with a large smile on his face.

 ***Don't get your hopes up too much king. We still don't know how she is going to react to everything.*** Shiro hissed in the back of his mind.

*Sure... spoil my good mood.* Ichigo snapped at his dark half causing Shiro to laugh.

All that night Orihime couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo. About everything the moon prince told her. Even after seeing his demonic form, she was still attracted to the young prince. Orihime could feel this odd warmth flowing throughout her body when she thought about Ichigo. When she looked into the eyes of his demonic form, she could see so much sadness and loneliness. Orihime wanted to learn more about the moon prince and his people. It seemed that they were the only ones capable of fighting the hollows.

'Tomorrow I will go to the library and do some research before Ichigo comes.' Orihime thought to herself before she got ready and went to bed. As Orihime fell asleep her body began to glow as a light blue symbol that looked similar to her snowflake pin began to appear on her back.

The next day before Orihime went to the library she spoke with Jushiro about the moon people. She wondered why her advisor didn't recognize the moon prince when he saw him the first day that she meet him.

"Jushiro... What can you tell me about the moon king?" Orihime asked.

"Well it was a young-looking man with long black hair and golden brown eyes that seemed to be glowing. Most of his face and body was covered by a grey wrap. It was hard to determine how old he was." answered Jushiro.

'It doesn't sound like Ichigo. Maybe his father?' Orihime thought to herself.

"Why are you asking about the moon kingdom princess?" asked Jushiro.

"I was wondering about them as not many talk about them. Why is it such a taboo subject to talk about them?"

"Frankly I don't know princess. Many of the people feared them and the powers that they possess. Even when revealing their demonic forms to us. The king didn't reveal his but one of his people did. Because of this fear of them we cut ties with them. Although I never agreed with your parents reasoning for it. They did warn us that there were things out there that we couldn't defend ourselves from. I think he was talking about the hollows."

"If given the chance, would you want to have peace with the moon people?"

"I know that it would be your call princess. As you advisor I would strongly suggest that you do even if our people are afraid of them or against it. Why are you asking about the moon?" Jushiro asked.

"Just curiosity. I'm off to our library if Ichigo shows up." Orihime stated as she left her advisor confused.

Orihime sat in the palace library for hours reading up on the moon kingdom. She had a lot of questions for Ichigo when he came. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as her body grew warm when she thought about the moon prince. She didn't realize that the warmth she was feeling was from her own powers starting to come forth. Much like how Ichigo is from the moon and had a demonic form and dark powers. Orihime is the reincarnation of the sun princess. Her powers deal with light and protection as well as healing. Ichigo's powers managed to kick start Orihime's rebirth. Ichigo had come to the palace as he led to the palace library by one of the guards. Orihime was sitting with a young kid with white hair as the two of them had a pile of books before them. Ichigo could see that they were dealing with the moon kingdom.

"Princess Orihime... Your guest is here." stated Kenpachi is a soft voice. Orihime looked up as she smiled at Ichigo.

"Yes... Thank you Kenpachi." she stated dismissing the guard before she turned back towards the boy she was with. "I am sorry Toshiro but, it seems that I have to go. I feel terrible that you have to put all of these books away by yourself."

"Don't worry about it princess. Uryu should be in any second now as he can help me with the books." stated Toshiro as he gathered up some of the books. "I am just happy to hear that you are interested in reaching out to the moon kingdom. I always wanted to learn more about their world." added Toshiro as he went to put some of the books back.

"Orihime... Who was that?" Ichigo asked.

"Toshiro Hitsuguya. He and Uryu Ishida work at the kingdom's library. They are both young prodigies." she replied.

"Where you both looking into my kingdom?" Ichigo asked in a whisper. Orihime nodded her head yes. This caused Ichigo to raise his brow in question. "Are you ready to go?" Orihime nodded her head yes as the two linked their arms heading out of the castle. Once again Ichigo was able to take her out of the castle without any guards watching over them. As the two made their way from the castle. Orihime asked Ichigo about the previous ruler.

"The previous ruler?"

"A man with black hair and golden-brown eyes. He was covered by some bandage."

"Oh him... That was actually me. If I appeared before your people as I am now. I knew they wouldn't take me seriously. So, I used my powers to alter my appearance and voice this way I looked older."

"Just how old are you Ichigo?"

"Lets, just say I have been eighteen for a very long time. When my people reach a certain age, we stop ageing. Most of my people look much older than me. I am the king because I have the strongest power out of all my people as I was born into the position." stated Ichigo as they arrived at a large open field with various of different flowers.

"It's beautiful Ichigo. How do you manage to find places like this?" asked Orihime.

"Let's just say from where I live, I can see many things including places like this." replied Ichigo as he got off the horse helping Orihime down. Suddenly a loud hollow's scream broke through the air as a creature appeared before both Ichigo and Orihime. The creature looked like a snake as it's upper body was human. A full mask covered its face as it had stringy black hair that fell to its shoulder. Both of its arms were red as his main body was gray. A large whole sat in the middle of its chest (Acidwire, Orihime's brother when he becomes a hollow). It swatted Ichigo away from Orihime.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried out in concern. The hollow moved to attack Orihime as the shield rose up to protect her from harm. The hollow snarled out as his tail and hands beat madly at the shield. Trying to break it. Orihime screamed out in fear as she saw the shield beginning to break.

 _"Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!"_ yelled out a voice as a blue beam of energy in the form of a crescent moon shot out. The energy caused the hollow to back away from Orihime. "I won't let you hurt Orihime!" growled Ichigo.

 **"Must kill... Sun princess..."** snarled the hollow as it moved to attack Ichigo.

The hollow spat out balls of acid at Ichigo trying to get the moon prince away from its intended target. Some of the acid balls pelted Ichigo causing the moon prince to hiss out in pain. Numerous wounds lined Ichigo's body despite his instant regeneration healing his wounds. Ichigo tried his best to keep the hollow from attacking Orihime. The hollow let out a scream summoning another to help it with killing the sun princess. This one also wore a full-face mask as its body looked more like a bush. It had red hands and feet. A lure hung off its head as it also a hole the center of its body (Grand Fisher). Ichigo let out a soft curse as he tried to deal with the hollow who was attacking him. The two hollows moved to attack the moon prince as he was their greatest threat. Orihime knew that Ichigo could handle himself but, she couldn't help but to be worried.

"Ichigo... Watch out!" Orihime yelled out as the snake-like hollow moved to attack the moon prince from behind. As Orhime yelled out her warning energy pulsed through her releasing a blinding flash of light. The light hit the two hollows causing them to scream out in pain. The light wrapped around Ichigo protecting him from harm. The light caused the two hollows to flee. Once the light vanished, Ichigo made his way towards Orihime who collapsed to her knees. The light broke into fragments as she was relieved that Ichigo was alright.

Next chapter….

revelations


	7. revulations

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Seven: revelations

"Orihime... Are you, all right?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine Ichigo." Orihime answered as Ichigo helped the princess up to her feet. *Shiro what was that? I only thought that we gave her a protective barrier.* Ichigo asked his demonic half.

 ***We did. I think what we saw and felt was her own power. I think I know why the hollows call her the sun princess.*** Shiro stated.

*Do tell.*

 ***It is because she is your other half. If you are the darkness and the ruler of the moon then it would make sense that she has the power of light and could be the sun princess even though there has never been a sun kingdom before.*** Shiro answered.

*Is it even possible?*

 ***Heck if I even know. You would have to check the library and archives back home.***

"Ichigo... You are hurt." Orihime cried out as she could see blood dripping down from his forehead. The second that Orihime touched the wound. Ichigo could feel this pool of warmth and energy seep into his body healing all of the wounds he had received. Orihime retracted her hands after she saw Ichigo's wounds heal with her touch.

Ichigo looked at his princess in shock as he knew that Orihime was human, so she shouldn't be capable of this kind of power. He had a feeling that Shiro maybe on to something. Both times the hollows seemed after Orihime. And normally, hollows don't attack during the day.

"Ichigo...?"

"Sorry princess. It seems that the hollows are after you."

"Me?! Why?!" asked Orihime.

"I have no idea. But I will find out the answers. I believe the key to all of this lies within the archives back on the moon." answered Ichigo. Using Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo opened up a _senkaimon_ as he offered Orihime his hand. Orihime took his hand as the two made their way through the senkaimon as they entered into the moon kingdom palace. "Welcome Orihime to my home. You are the first human to ever come here." Ichigo stated as he guided Orihime to the window allowing her to see his view of the earth. "Would you like a tour princess? I know that my people would love to meet you." Orihime smiled as she linked arms with Ichigo.

"Please lead on Lord Ichigo Kurosaki of the moon." she replied. Ichigo's rich laughter broke out as he guided Orhime around his home.

The two finally ended up in front of the moon kingdom's library and archive. Orihime meet all of Ichigo's people as they were all wondering why Ichigo had come to the palace with Orihime. Ichigo had explained what had happened down on the earth realm.

"The hollow's call her the sun princess. According to my inner demon, there is a chance that Orihime be the sun princess even though there never has been a sun kingdom. And that my powers may have jump started her awakening." Ichigo stated. His people offered to help look for the information that Ichigo needed to find. Orihime and the moon people looked throughout the library and archives hoping to find something about sun princess. But no one ever arranged the library or archives, so it would take some time to find the information. Then Ichigo remembered what Toshiro told Orihime.

"Orihime do you think your friend in the library would be willing to help us out here for a while."

"Toshiro? I know that he would be more than willing to help out." answered Orhime. " But how will you approach him?" Ichigo smiled at Orihime as he used his powers to transform into the form that Jushiro was telling Orihime about.

"I will approach him in this form when no one is around. I will explain to him what had happened yesterday with the hollows and the recent hollow attacks. I will tell him that we need help with our kingdom's library and archive to find out information about the sun princess." Ichigo stated as his voice sounded different. It was a bit rougher as he sounded older than he was. Orihime nodded her head that she understood as she watched Ichigo transform back to normal. "Once we find out the information, then we can begin with your training."

Ichigo had brought Orihime back home close to sunset. After he left and was far from prying eyes, he transformed into his dark form and opened up a _descorrer (loose void)_ to sneak back into the castle. According to Orihime, Toshiro usually works nights at the library doing catalog work from his _descorrer_ he could see everything without being seen. He saw the young white-haired kid working. He was still looking into the moon kingdom. Ichigo could see Orihime enter the library.

"Princess... What are you doing here so late?" Toshiro asked.

"Toshiro... A friend of mine needs your help." Orihime stated.

"My help?! Why me?!" Toshiro asked.

"It is because you had expressed an interest in learning more about my kingdom. Orihime tells me that you are a genius as she assured me that you can be trusted." Ichigo's voice rang out before he opened up the descorrer appearing before both Orihime and Toshiro. Toshiro's eyes widened when he saw Ichigo's dark form.

"You're the moon king!" Toshiro stated in shock. Ichigo nodded his head yes. "How can I help you sir?"

Ichigo and Orihime explained to Toshiro what happened with the hollows. Toshiro what happened with the hollows.

"The hollows seemed to be after Orihime as they call her the sun princess. I believe the answers to what is going on can be found within my kingdoms library and archive. But we have so much information that hasn't been cataloged and we don't know where to start. My people are trying to organize it as we speak."

"Of course, I will help out. But I have to be back here by tomorrow morning." replied Toshiro.

"I think I may have a solution that could work out." Ichigo stated as he walked up to Toshiro. Ichigo's hand was inches away from Toshiro's face. "May I?" Toshiro nodded his head. Ichigo's hand lightly touched Toshiro's forehead as Ichigo's hand glowed as with his free hand, began to weave a spell creating a double of Toshiro. Both Toshiro and Orihime looked at Ichigo in shock. "This mod soul shall take your place until you return. It will act and behave in the same way that you do because it has your memories. Once you return, it shall disappear." Ichigo told them.

Once Toshiro was ready, Ichigo opened up the senkaimon to bring Toshiro to the moon kingdom.

"I hope to give you some answers soon Princess Orihime." Ichigo stated before the _senkaimon_ closed instantly transporting both Ichigo and Toshiro to the moon kingdom's archive and library. Toshiro stood wide eyed at the number of books and scrolls contained within the room.

"Sire... Is this the human the earth princess was telling us about?" asked Szayel.

"Yes. This is Toshiro Hitsuguya. Toshiro this is Szayelaporro Granz..."

"Just call me Szayel." stated the pink haired scientist.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer and Tier Harribel. They are the ones who will be helping you out. They will contact me mentally if you find anything dealing with the sun princess."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Toshiro stated with a bow. A low snarl rose up as it seemed to be coming from Tier. Everyone looked at the dark-skinned woman.

 **"Mate..."** she snarled as her form began to flux.

 **"Harribel!"** Ichigo snapped in a dark voice. The blonde-haired woman took several deep breaths calming her urge to mate with the young human.

"What's going on?" Toshiro asked wondering why Ichigo snapped at Tier for.

"Sorry about that. It seems that you are Tier's mate. Each one of my people has a soul mate that is the other half of our soul who manages to balance out our darkness. Princess Orihime is my mate while it seems that you belong to Tier." A light blush crossed Toshiro's face. "Perhaps I should have someone else take Tier's place."

"No it's alright if she stays. I would like to learn more about her and us being mates." stated Toshiro. Tier nodded her head that it was all right with her. "All right then I will leave you to get to your work." Ichigo stated as he left the small group. Once he was far enough away, he reverted back to his usual form. Four hours later, Ichigo was summoned to the library and archive. Quickly changing to his dark form, Ichigo made his way to the library to find that half of the many books and scrolls have been organized. Ichigo was impressed as Toshiro sat at a table with several books before him.

"Moon king... I have found some considerable information about the sun princess." Toshiro stated as he opened up a scroll. "It took me a while to understand the language that this was written in."

'So that's why the books are here. No wonder why Orihime spoke highly of him.' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Long before the existence of your kingdom here on the moon, there was another kingdom that existed on the sun. They were to be the supposed mates for the moon kingdom that was starting to come into existence. But the creatures the dark depths of space, the ones we know as hollows feared the sun people's existence. They along with the moon people would be able to wipe them out of existence. So, the hollows attacked the sun kingdom and it's people as their powers just started to surface. In a desperate the sun princess used her powers to save her people causing them to go to earth where they would be reborn. When the sun people meet their moon mates, their powers would begin to reawaken but not their memories of their past life. The hollows kept a careful eye out waiting for the sun princess rebirth as they feared that when you and her join, it will wipe out their existence."

"So that is why they attacked her. They must have sensed that Orihime was the sun princess reborn. Her powers must have activated when I came to her aid." Ichigo stated.

"If it is alright with you moon king, I would like to stay or be able to come back here to finish working in your archive and library. Plus, if what I read is true..."

"I understand Toshiro. Your powers are bound to kick in soon. I will bring you back to the earth realm in order to take care of whatever business you have to do." Ichigo stated.

"My lord... Shall I escort Toshiro back?" asked Tier. Ichigo could sense the young woman's desire to be close to her mate. Ichigo nodded his head as he knew that he had much to tell Orihime during his next visit.

Next Chapter…

Training


	8. training

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Eight: training

After Tier and Toshiro had left, Ichigo transformed back into his normal form and alerted his people that he was going to his room to rest for a while.

"Ulquiorra you are on guard. Szayel see about arranging a room for Toshiro until he and Tier can complete the mating process." Both men nodded their heads as Ichigo went to his room.

 ***I kind of feel envious of Tier. She can mate with her soulmate anytime she choses while we have to wait.***

*Shiro... don't you know that good things will happen to those who wait.* Ichigo replied earning a moan from Shiro.

 ***God I hate when you get psychological with me.*** Ichigo couldn't help but to laugh.

Ichigo was awoken from his sleep by him sleep by human screaming and a telepathic cry for help. Ichigo bolted out of his room heading for the source of the sound. He found Toshiro hunched over in pain as ice covered his body. Tier whom was with him was frozen almost to the core. When the others tried to get close to the young human, the ice would lash out at them as if alive.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"It seems that the kid's powers kicked in. None of us can get close to him." stated Grimmjow. Ichigo nodded his head that he understood. Ichiog first went over to Tier freeing her from her icy prison.

"Lord Kurosaki..." Tier moaned out weakly.

"Take it easy Tier. I will have you free shortly." Ichigo stated as he began to cause his dark energy to surface. He allowed his energy to coat over Tier melting the ice.

"Toshiro..."

"Don't worry about him. I will help him through the transition and to get his powers under control." Ichigo stated. Once Tier was free, he made sure to have the woman go with Szayel in order to check up that she was all right.

Ichigo then turned his attention towards Toshiro. Ichigo kept his dark energy active in case the ice attacked him. Ichigo could see that Toshiro no longer looked like a young kid but now an older teen. Ice covered him giving him a draconic look. Toshiro's eyes widened when he saw Ichigo.

"Don't fight the changes Toshiro. Allow them to happen. I will use my powers to help coach you though the changes." Toshiro nodded his head that he understood. Ichigo helped Toshiro stabilize the changes happening to the young human as Toshiro now looked to be at least eighteen years old. "The ice is a part of you Toshiro. You can control it. Make the ice obey you and your will." Ichigo stated. Toshiro closed his eyes as he could feel a warm energy pulsing into his body. Toshiro managed to find his ice core making it obey him as the ice began to break away from his body. Toshiro opened his eyes as his body lightly swayed from his newfound powers activating Ichigo caught Toshiro in his arms as he carried the young man to Szayel's lab. "Rest for now Toshiro. I know that you have a lot of questions and I will answer them once you are feeling better." stated Ichigo as he watched Toshiro close his eyes falling asleep instantly.

After bringing Toshiro to Szayel's lab, Ichigo opened up a senkaimon to get Orihime and tell the young woman what Toshiro had discovered. Ichigo had also asked Coyote to set up the training grounds. Both Toshiro and Orihime needed to work on controlling their newfound powers. Ichigo had no idea of how many sun people could have been reincarnated. He knew that there was a good chance that not all of his people where going to have soulmates. Ichigo hoped that there was a possibility that all of his people actually had their mates out there in the world. Since there was so few of his people left. He hoped that the others could find their mates. After existing the senkaimon, Ichigo made his way to see Orihime. Meanwhile in the palace, Jushiro was happy that Orihime was showing an intrest and attraction towards Ichigo Kurosaki. Jushiro couldn't understand why he trusted Princess Orihime to go with the young man without any guards. The young man complete mystery as Jushiro couldn't help but to feel that he meet Ichigo before but he couldn't remember where.

Ichigo was lead to where Orihime was at as she was in the garden with an older woman.

"Princess Orhime... You're guest has arrived." spoke the guard. Orihime looked up smiling softly.

"Ah thank you Nnoritora. I am sorry Retsu. But could we continue another day?" asked Orihime.

"Of course princess." Retsu stated as she bowed her head towards Ichigo. Almost instantly, Ichigo could feel Shiro grow restless within him.

*Shiro... What's wrong?*

 ***Two more sun people. The guards that lead us here and that woman that Orihime is speaking with.***

*How can you be certain?* Ichigo asked.

 ***All of the sun people have the same energy wave length. I was able to pin point it more clearly when we helped out Toshiro.*** stated his inner demon.

*Are you able to tell who are their mates?* Ichigo asked.

 ***No... Not yet.*** replied Shiro. Ichigo was close enough to the two humans to mark them before alerting his people that there was a possibility of their mates were found.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked breaking his link with his people.

"Sorry Orihime. But it seems that a few of your people are much like you." stated Ichigo. This caused Orihime to look at Ichigo in confusion. "I will explain once we get to the moon." Orihime nodded her head as Ichigo lead her away from the castle that way he can open a senkaimon without being seen. As the two traveled, Ichigo explained what Toshiro found out about the sun princess and the sun people. "My inner demon managed to sense the same energy coming from the two people that were with us. It seems that Toshiro happens to be Tier's mate as his powers awakened when he came back to the moon."

"Is Toshiro all right?" Orihime asked in concern.

"He's fine but I don't think that he will return back to the earth realm any time soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"You will see when we get to the training grounds. Both Tier and Toshiro are going to meet us there."

Orihime and Ichigo made it to the moon kingdom as they both went to the training grounds. Tier stood outside as she bowed greeting both Ichigo and Orihime. Orihime's eyes widened when she saw an elder Toshiro.

"Toshiro?!" she asked in shock.

"Hello Princess Orihime." answered the white haired young man.

"What happened?" she asked.

"When his powers awoke, it caused a jump in his age. I think that he was actually supposed to be this age when he was reincarnated. It turns out that you and some of your people are actually from the sun kingdom that had been destroyed by the hollows. The sun people are our destined mates." Ichigo stated. Toshiro went more into detail about what he read as the four of them entered into the training grounds.

As the four of them trained, Ichigo told Orihime that he found two more sun people thanks in part to Toshiro's transformed. Toshiro and Orihime caught on quickly how to activate and use their powers. Both could create weapons that matched their essence. Orihime was light and healing while Toshiro's was cold and ice. Neither human was very skilled at fighting but, they learned fast. by the end of the training session, both were a bit more confident in their skills.

"Come on Orihime, I should take you back home. I should stay with you and take a tour of your palace while trying to find the other sun people. Hopefully the two that I had marked belong to one of my people." Ichigo stated as he and Orihime left the training grounds. As they did, Ichigo got hugged tackled by Nell. "Nell!" Ichigo yelled out in shock.

"Thank you Lord Ichigo!" she exclaimed.

"Let me guess that skinny guard with the eye patch is your mate." Ichigo smiled as he broke free from Nell's hold. Nell nodded her head smiling.

"What is his name?" she asked.

"Nnoritora Gilga. He's very rough around the edges but also very loyal. Both Nnoritora and Kenpatchi Zaraki are two of my strongest guards." stated Orihime. Nell's smile widened even more.  
"I want to meet him. But how?"

"I can say that you are a friend of Ichigo's if you come to the earth world." Nell hugged Orihime thanking the process over and over again.

"Nell enough!" snapped Ichigo forcing the older woman to let the princess go. "Did the others check on the woman I marked?"

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Coyote did as she isn't theirs which means she belongs to Szayel." answered Nell.

"Make sure that you all keep an eye on your mates as I feel that the hollows will attack them if they get a chance." Ichigo stated as Nell nodded her head leaving to pass the message along.

Next chapter…...

Finding soul mates


	9. finding soul mates

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Nine: finding soul mates

Ichigo discovered that the remaining moon people had a soul mate who happened to be the rebirthed souls of the sun people. Their princess who just happened to be Ichigo's mate, Orihime Inoue had used her powers to save her people when the hollow's attacked her and her people. Now their souls reside on earth with no recollection of their past lives. Ichigo had to bring Toshiro up to the moon to have him find out information he could about the sun princess seeing how the hollows attacked her twice calling Orihime the sun princess. So far they had confirmed some of the moon people's mates. Orihime Inoue was Ichigo Kurosaki's mate, Toshiro Hitsuguya was Tier Harribel's mate, Nnoritora Gilga was Nelliel TuOdelschwanck's mate, and Retsu Unohana was Szayelaporro Granz's mate. That only left to find Coyote Starrk's, Ulquiorra Schiffer, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques mate. Toshiro came up with a proposal that all of the sun people worked in or around the palace close to Orhime as they had some kind of close interaction with the princess. Ichigo decided to spend the evening at Orihime's palace trying to find the rest of the sun people. Ichigo had this gut feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

 ***I don't like this feeling of this king.*** Shiro stated.

*I know Shiro. I have a feeling that I will be bound to reveal myself to the earth realm.* Ichigo replied. While teaching Orihime and Toshiro how to use their newfound powers, Ichigo and Tier taught them how to communicate telepathically. This way if they are ever in trouble, they could call for help mentally. Besides it was easier for Ichigo to sneak around without being noticed and connect to Orihime mentally to find out more information about that person. Then Ichigo would contact the remaining people to find out who was their mate.

Ichigo walked with Orihime as the moon prince stated that she needed to learn to defend herself. Granted that her barrier gave her protection but, it could only remain intact for so long as stronger hollow's would be able to break through the barrier. So Orihime brought Ichigo over to the martial arts studio known as the Defense Core. Ichigo could feel and sense three more of the sun people in the Defense Core's room.

*They are all here gathered within this room.* Ichigo told his people as he was going to find out which three. Ichigo looked at Orihime nodding his head slightly indicating that the people he was looking for was inside. Ichigo and Orihime entered the room to find three women dressed in work out clothing. One wore a black suit as she had long purple hair that was tied up into a ponytail. She had dark colored skin similar to Tier and golden hazel cat-like eyes.

*Mine...* Grimmjow growled through the mental path. The other was a female with a bright lime green bob style hair and light brown eyes. She wore a white suit with an orange scarf around her neck. Ichigo could feel and sense Ulquiorra take an interest in the woman. The last wore a white two piece suit as she had long light pale green hair. She had an eye patch covering one of her eyes exposing a single pale lavender eye. Ichigo could hear Coyote whistle among the mental path.

"Princess Orihime welcome to the Defense Core. How can we help you?" asked the dark skinned woman.

"Well... I would like to learn some defense moves. Ichigo had pointed out that I shouldn't always rely on my guards to help me out." replied Orihime.

"Well then you came to the right place. Mashiro could you get Orihime fitted into one of the training outfits?" The women wearing the orange scarf saluted as she took Orihime by the hand. "I have to say that you must have some impact on the princess for her to finally take up defense Mr..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. And you are?"

"Yoruichi Shihon. That is Lilynette Gingerbuck (older form) as Mashiro Kuna took Orihime to get fitted in one of our training uniforms. You look like a fighter yourself Mr. Kurosaki. Would you like to spar with me and my girls?" asked Yoruichi. A smirk crossed Ichigo's face knowing that his three warriors at home would be interested to see what they are capable of.

"The honor would be mine miss Shihon" Ichigo replied as Orihime and Mashiro returned. Orihime was wearing a garment that looked similar to his own. This brought a questioning look to Ichigo's face.

"I know full well who and what you truly are moon king." replied Yoruichi.

"How?" Ichigo asked. The older woman didn't answer as the whole castle shook. The screams of hollows echoed through the air.

Ichigo didn't think twice as he was about ready to fun out towards the sounds of the screams but he could feel and sense the hollows coming towards him.

"Everyone get back!" he yelled out summoning his zanpakuto as the doors to the Defense Core exploded. The two hollows that Ichigo faced earlier entered the room as they weren't alone. This time they had a bug like hollow with them (Kaname Tosen full hollow form) and a skeleton dressed like a king (Baraggan Louisenbairn's released form) standing before him.

 **"Greetings moon king. My name is Baraggan Louisenbairn. I have come for those women behind you. So please kindly hand them over."** Ichigo stood in the front of the four women with his sword before him. Ichigo knew that he couldn't allow any harm to come to the women that were behind him.

"Sorry... I can't do that. You beings don't realize how long we have waited to find our lifemates. We are not about to loose them now." snarled Ichigo as he told Orihime mentally to raise up her protective barrier.

 **"Then that makes us your enemy. Kill him!"** Baraggan snapped at the other three.

 _"Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!"_ snapped out Ichigo as he swung his zanpakuto unleashing a blast of dark energy which sent the four hollows out of the castle. Ichigo could see Nnoritora and some of the other guards rushing onto the scene as they stood before their princess. Ichigo's true demonic form started rippling at the surface as he stared down the four hollows.

 **"Kill the humans!"** yelled out Baraggan as he opened up a portal calling for more hollows. Ichigo moved quickly summoning up an energy form of his zanpakuto in his free hand.

 _"Getsuga Jujisho (moon fang cross shaped piercer)!"_

 _ **"Cero Oscuras (dark bullet)!"**_

 _ **"Gran Ray Cero!"**_

 _ **"Cero Metralleta (submachine gun zero)!"**_ snapped out three male voices. Ichigo could see Coyote, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow whom are all in their demonic forms appear right next to him. Coyote's demonic form looked like he was wearing a wolves pelt as a hood. From his elbows down was that of a wolves claws. As well from the hips down was the lower body of a wolf as he stood on two legs like a werewolf. Most of his skin was either a dark grey or snow white. Blood red paint like what Indian's wear covered his eyes as his eyes looked like a wolves. In Coyote's hands he held what looked to be guns as that was the true form of his zanpakuto. Grimm's became sharp blades on his elbows and claws while Ulquiorra's became a glowing lance.

 **"Starkk... Protect the humans!" snarled** Ichigo as his demonic form was clearly visible.

"Yes sir!" replied Starkk as he used his powers to create a pack of ghostly looking wolves that stood before all of the humans.

Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow moved so quickly that they became a blur. Hollows fell quickly to the three moon warriors. Baraggan let out a sharp curse seeing the hollows evaporate into dust. He knew that the moon people would be a problem.

 **"Gran Fisher and Acid Wire deal with his allies. Leave the moon prince to Kaname and me."** replied Baraggan as he nodded towards the bug hollow.

 _ **"Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi (bell bug closing ceremony: field cricket)!"**_ snarled out Kaname as a black dome formed around Ichigo. Suddenly the black dome popped releasing Ichigo as he moved quickly killing off the bug hollow. Baraggan looked to see that both Acid Wire and Gran Fisher had also been killed off. Baraggan found himself face to face with a rather angry and pissed off Ichigo.

 _ **"Kuroi Getsuga (black moon fang)!"**_ snarled Ichigo as he cut down Baraggan with black energy.

 **"Lord Aizen... Lord Ginjo..."** moaned out Baraggan before his body crumbled into dust.

Next Chapter….

Explanations


	10. explanations

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Ten: explanations

Ichigo had turned around after killing Baraggan to see the palace guards had surrounded his moon warriors as well as himself. Now that the threat was gone, he could feel his demonic form beginning to break. He didn't stop it from happening as he knew that everyone had seen him transform into his demonic form to protect them from harm. Ichigo looked at his warriors whom all stood in their demonic forms.

"Stand down!" Orihime yelled out as she rushed out to stand in front of Ichigo. The other three women from the Defense Core did the same as they each stood before their mates. "These people are not our enemies as they are here to protect us from the Hollows." commanded Orihime. Both Retsu and Nnoritora stood on the side of their princess. Ichigo's demonic form broke off completely revealing the young teen as he wrapped his arms around the princess.

"It's all right Orihime." Ichigo whispered causing the young woman to relax her guard.

"Do as the princess says... Stand down everyone." stated another commanding voice. Everyone turned to see Orihime's advisor Jushiro Ukitake. The rest of the guards did as instructed. Jushiro walked up to Orihime and Ichigo as the moon prince released his hold on Orihime. "I hope you have a reasonable explination for all this Ichigo Kurosaki. That is if that is truly your true name." Ichigo nodded his head as he could feel Orihime grab his hand. A soft smile caressed his face. Ichigo could see the other warriors transform back to their human forms as they held hands with their newly found soul mates.

The sun and moon people followed Jushiro to a place where they could talk. Jushiro felt a bit conflicted when it came to Ichigo. He wondered when Orihime discovered the truth about Ichigo. It seemed that Orihime cared deeply for the being and accepted him full heartedly. Jushiro knew that the princess longed for a peaceful relationship with the moon people. The group arrived at a study that Jushiro turned into his office. Jushiro walked over to his desk sitting at his usual chair.

"All right please explain to me who you really are." Jushiro stated.

"Perhaps this shall jog a memory..." Ichigo stated as he used his powers to transform his body into his dark form that most recognize as his moon king form. Jushiro eyes widened when he saw Ichigo reveal this form. Ichigo revert back to his normal form as he let out a long sigh. "I am the prince of the moon Ichigo Kurosaki. I felt the need to hide my identity from you people because I knew that you would never take me seriously if I appeared in my normal form." Ichigo stated earning a hand squeeze from Orihime.

"Why are you and your people here?" asked Jushiro.

"For a long time, my people and I have been protecting you humans from the Hollows. We recently found out who they are after and why. A few of your people are the rebirthed souls of a kingdom that has been once wiped out by these Hollows, the sun people. The sun people were meant to be our mates as they had the light to balance out our darkness. The Hollows feared the sun people and what they are capable off so they attacked them before our kingdom came into existence. The sun princess used her powers to save her people as they ended up being reborn on earth." stated Ichigo earning a nod from Jushiro. "The Hollows want to kill the sun people before their powers can reawaken and before they have the chance to mate with my people as together we have the power to completely wipe the Hollows out of existence."

"And Princess Orihime just happens to be one of the sun people." concluded Jushiro earning a nodd from Ichigo.  
"Her along with Yoruichi Shihon, Retsu Unohana, Toshiro Hitsuguya, Mashiro Kuna, Nnoritora Gilga, and Lilynette Gingerbuck are all the rebirthed souls of the sun people."

Jushiro let out a soft long sigh as he had a feeling that was the case. Even for a human like Jushiro, he could tell even from a young age that Orihime was special. He just didn't realize how special.

"And I suppose that you and your people will whisk away those from the sun to your kingdom?" asked Jushiro. The question caused Ichigo to let out a low dark snarl. He didn't care for the tone of Jushiro's question.

"Advisor Ukikate... Ichigo and his people aren't forcing us to go with them. The earth has always and will always be our home." snapped Orihime. Ichigo squeezed her hand causing the young woman to look shocked that she snapped at her advisor. Even Jushiro looked shocked.

"What Orihime says is true. We are not here to force the sun people to leave. We want to work with them to finally get rid of the Hollows. Also, to work towards peace between the earth kingdom and the moon kingdom." Ichigo answered in all honesty.

Jushiro could sense the honesty in Ichigo's words. The moon prince didn't have to reveal himself to everyone in order to protect them from the Hollows. But he and his people did not only to protect their sun mates but also all of the humans living in the castle. Jushiro knew how some of the people expressed concerns about the moon kingdom. But it seemed to Jushiro that none of that should stop the two now three kingdoms from having peace.

"Tell you what Lord Kurosaki... I think things will work out best if we let you and Orihime iron out a peace agreement. One that will work out for all of our kingdoms." stated Jushiro. Ichigo looked at Orihime whom nodded her head. "Now if you excuse me... I have an announcement to make to the people. About what they have seen and what is going on." Jushiro stated as he got up leaving the room leaving all the sun and moon people in his study.

Next Chapter….

Hollow battle


	11. Hollow army

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Eleven: hollow battle

Meanwhile as Ichigo and Orihime discussed plans for a peace agreement, the leaders of the Hollows sensed their subordinates death. The two leaders let out a low deep snarl. These two leaders looked more human than hollow but their powers was nothing to sneer at. The first was a very slender man with long brown hair as he had black scalia with bright white eyes. Large white wings came out of his back that looked almost like a butterflies. A large hole sat in the center of his chest which had a crystal floating in the center of the hole. Black energy rippled to Sosuke Aizen's hand as he blasted a nearby hollow killing it.

 **"Damn that moon brat. Not only did he find the sun princess but also her people. But he keeps destroying the ones we send to deal with them."** snarled Sosuke. Next to him a rather muscular man sighed as he had long stringy white hair as his eyes where much like Sosuke's. A large part of a blood red X crossed his face. Unlike Sosuke who wore an all white and had a visible hole in his chest. Ginjo Kugo did not. His upper chest looked like a skeleton covering his black shirt with a red fur collar. He wore white pants with black boots.

 **"We knew that the moon prince is strong and could kill the Hollows faster than we can produce them. Even without the sun people, he is our greatest threat. We should deal with him first. But we need a way to stop him from going into his demonic form. Without access to his demonic powers, he won't stand a chance against the Hollows."** stated Ginjo.

 **"Allow us to deal with him."** stated a duel voice. Both Sosuke and Ginjo turned to see Aaroniero Arruruerie. The Hollow had a bottle filled with liquid with two small floating skull balls that was it's actual form but not its true form. The rest of his body looked human.

 **"Aaroniero... What is it that you can do unlike the others?"** asked Kugo. Aaroniero moved his arm to reveal a tentacle-like hand with sharp teeth.

 **"We can drain him of his energy. We can appear as a comrade, striking before he has a chance to recover. His people will be hesitant to hurt him and we can use his energy against them."** replied the two skull balls in unison. An evil smirk crossed both Aizen's and Kugo's face.

 **"Take Yammy Llargo and as many Hollows as you need to get the job done."** commanded both Sosuke and Ginjo. Aaroniero bowed his human body as the two skull balls smiled.

 **"By your command my lords."** it replied before turning to leave.

At that precise moment, Ichigo and Orihime had ironed out a peace agreement. One that would work out for all the kingdoms. Ichigo would set up a small palace that would act as the moon kingdom's station while they are on earth. The moon kingdom will still protect the humans from the hollows until they could be destroyed. Ichigo had arranged to live with Orihime and marry her once the Hollows had been destroyed. Ichigo would arrange for one of his people to still run the court on the moon. If some of his people wished they could either live on the earth in the substitute palace with their chosen mates or back on the moon. Ichigo had discovered the older sun people could see the moon people in their human appearance and that they could sense that they weren't human. Some of their own powers and abilities awakened once they had meet Princess Orihime. But their full powers and abilities haven't fully awakened yet. Ichigo's three warriors went back to the moon this way Szayel and Nell could come and retrieve or meet their mates. The three women from the Defense Core chose to remain behind to work with Orihime on some defense moves. Word had come out about the truth about Ichigo Kurosaki. Jushiro had expressed that Ichigo and his people were the only one who could fight the Hollows. That some of the people whom lived and worked in the palace just happened to be their soulmates and the rebirthed souls of the lost sun kingdom. The two kingdoms were the only ones capable of killing off and destroying the Hollows. No one seemed to have any problems with Ichigo or the moon kingdom. They seemed almost relieved that finally there was a way to fight the Hollows.

Ichigo and Orihime traveled away from the palace to wait for Nell and Szayel as a senkaimon opened up before them. Both Nnoritora and Retsu were with them. Both Szayel and Nell stepped out of senkaimon as a bold smile crossed Nell's face.

"You must be Nnoritora!" she exclaimed as she ran up to the guard tackling him in a hug. Nnoritora wasn't sure how to react to Nell.

"You have to forgive Nell. Her heart is in a good place but, she tends to act a bit childish." Ichigo stated causing Nell to turn her head sticking her tongue out at Ichigo. Orihime couldn't help but to giggle at Nell's antics. Retsu went up to Szayel a she smiled softly.

"Retsu Unohana." she stated extending her hand.

"Szayelaporro Granz. But please just call me Szayel for short. Everyone else does." the scientist responded as he shook Retsu's hand. Aaroniero whom was nearby where the moon and some of the sun people were instructed Yammy to attack telepathically the castle as he would disquise himself as one of the people who goes and alerts the moon kingdom.

 ***What about the two members of his court that are with them?***

 ***They will do nothing if their prince is endanger. And we know full well that the sun princess only knows protection spells.***

 ***I hope that for our sake that your plan works out Aaroniero.*** Yammy's appearance looked more human than a Hollow but like most of his kind, he had a hole in the center of his chest along with a jaw bone fragment hanging off of his jaw. Yammy was dark skinned, rather large, and bulky unlike the others. Yammy sighed out loud as he went over to the palace along with several Hollows. " **All right... Let's get this over with."** stated Yammy as he transformed into his true hollow form. Yammy became much larger as he became monstrous in size. A part of purplish-gray helmet covered his head as his bone fragment fused into his face becoming his jaw. His lower torso grows into eight large elephant-like legs on each side of his body. Bone carapace covered his joints and became a bony tail club at the end of his large tail. Long cylinder tubes came out of his back and elbows, and six nodules that cover the length of his forearms. Yammy let out a large roar afterwards, he breathed in deep to suck in as many souls as possible. The rest of the Hollows moved attacking after Yammy had released his loud roar.

A single guard managed to escape past Yammy and the Hollow army.

 ***The guard is heading your way Aaroniero.*** Yammy told his companion mentally.

 ***Don't worry. I will take care of it.*** replied Aaroniero as he attacked the guard absorbing his essence to change into the guard's form. Aaroniero whom now was in the guards form, got onto the horse. Aaroniero then rode the horse to where he could sense the moon prince and his people.

"Lord Kurosaki... Princess Orihime... The palace is under attack by a large Hollow and an army of Hollows!" stated Aaroniero as he approached the group. He made certain to mask his Hollow abilities so that they couldn't tell that he was the enemy. Ichigo cursed out in a dark tongue as he told everyone to gather together as hold hands. Aaroniero made certain that his tentacle hand was holding Ichigo's hand. It was the perfect opportunity to start absorbing his power.

Ichigo instantly teleported the group back to the castle to see Yammy and a Hollow army attacking the castle. The minute they arrived, Ichigo began to feel weak as if he used too much energy. He knew that a simple teleportation spell wouldn't make him feel this weak and drained.

*Shiro... What's going on?* asked Ichigo.

 ***I don't know King. It feels like someone is taking my energy and power.*** answered Shiro. Ichigo looked visibly weak as he nearly collapsed but Aaroniero was still holding onto Ichigo as he helped the moon prince.

"Lord Kurosaki are you alright? You don't look too well." stated Aaroniero with fake concern. Both Nell and Szayel could see that something wasn't right. Before the two moon people could tend to their king, Yammy attacked the group. Orihime tried to raise up a barrier but the Hollow was far too strong as he caused the barrier to shatter like glass. Yammy's super power punch threw Orihime away from the group and into a nearby tree.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled out in concern as he tried to move his body but, found out that he was far weaker than he expected. Ichigo knew that there was something wrong when the guard didn't rush to check on Orihime. "You're..." Ichigo gasped out. Aaroniero began to laugh as his form rippled like water revealing his true form. His lower half looked like a giant octopus as his tentacle hand was still latched onto Ichigo. When Nell and Szayel saw the Hollow whom held Ichigo, they tried to rush to their king's side only to be stopped by Yammy as his bone club tail smacked them into the ground.

 **"Not so mighty now are you Prince Kurosaki?"** asked Aaroniero as Yammy charged up a ball of energy. The super charged ball of energy shot out of Yammy's mouth ripping into Ichigo. Orihime yelled out in terror as she watched Ichigo's lifeless body fall to the ground.

Next chapter…

A demon's rage


	12. a demon's rage

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Twelve: a demon's rage

Orihime tried to crawl over to where Ichigo laid but, Yammy picked her up squeezing her in large hands.

 **"Now that the moon brat is out of the way, how about we kill her next?"** Yammy asked Aaroniero.

 **"Excellent idea Yammy."** grinned Aaroniero. Orihime gasped out in pain as Yammy kept swatting his tail to make sure that the moon and sun people stayed down.

"Ichigo... Help me..." Orihime cried out. This caused the Hollows to laugh.

 **"He can't help you now sun princess."** they laughed. Suddenly a wild burst of dark power surged forth as the Hollows turned to see the moon prince in his full demonic form on his feet.

 **"Impossible! I drained you dry and Yammy's blast should have killed you!"** growled out Aaroniero. Before the Hollow army could move to attack, the demonic form of Ichigo moved cutting Orihime free from Yammy's grasp and cut his tail off freeing the people that was trapped underneath. Orihime began to treat everyone's wounds with her healing power as the demon placed the group together. The demon Ichigo then moved grabbing a hold of Yammy and threw the monstrous Hollow away from the palace.

 **"Impossible!"** yelled out Aaroniero as he knew that there was no way that Ichigo could have tossed Yammy like he was a rag doll. **"Kill him!"** Aaroniero yelled out. The black katana formed in the demon's hand as he moved becoming a blur killing off Hollows left and right. The last to be killed off was Aaroniero as the demon destroyed the glass tube that held the twin balls. The skull balls fell to the ground as the demonic moon prince stomped on the balls killing Aaroniero instantly. The demon turned when he heard and felt thunderous footsteps heading his way. Yammy came charging back as the nodes on his arm were transformed into razor sharp spikes.

 **"Bastard! I am going to kill you!"** roared out Yammy as he ran his monstrous body into the demon. The creature stood its ground as it didn't seem to budge an inch when Yammy ran into it. Yammy tried to punch the demon with his large fist but the creature caught Yammy's hand with its own as the creature let out a low deep snarl. Dark energy rippled around the creature's sword transforming the sword into pure energy. The demon brought up the sword cutting the monstrous Hollow completely in half. The demon let out a loud booming roar before it turned its attention towards Orihime whom was still healing the injured. Most of their wounds had been fully healed as Orihime kept them in the healing barrier, she rose to her feet to face the demon. She noticed Ulquiorra had quickly appeared from a rift as he stopped Orihime from going over towards the demon.

"Stay back Princess. I don't think that Lord Ichigo is in control of himself right now. Let me try to get him back." stated Ulquiorra. Orhime shook her head.

"I know that he won't hurt me Ulquiorra. I don't know how to explain it but, it seems that the demonic form of Ichigo knows whom is a friend and who is a foe. Please let me try first as I feel that I can reach him." Orihime replied. Ulquiorra nodded his head as he allowed Orihime to approach the demon. The demon didn't move as Orhime approached it.

"Ichigo... Please come back. Everyone's safe. The Hollow's have been killed off. Your people still need you, I need you. So please come back to us." Orhime stated as she touched the demon's face. Orihime stood on her toes as she gently kissed the demon's mouth. Tears lightly shimmered in Orihime's eyes. "Please Ichigo... Come back to me. I love you." she whispered. As Orihime went to take a step back, she felt the demon grab her. Parts of Ichigo's demonic form began to crack as the demon's form began to ripple as so the creature's sword. The demon let go of Orihime as he took a step back away from the sun princess snarling out in pain as his body underwent a startling transformation.

Next Chapter….

changes


	13. changes

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Thirteen: changes

Dark energy rippled around the demon surrounding the creature in a black ball. It's painful screams echoed out as the demon was under going a transformation. Tears streaked down Orihime's face as she listened to the screams. Orihime felt so powerless that she couldn't help Ichigo through whatever was happening to him. She began to silently pray that Ichigo would be all right. Meanwhile within the mind and body of Ichigo, the human and demon where merging. Both had heard Orihime's cries for help and her soft voice calling them to come back. The two knew that one day this would happen so, they didn't fight the changes that was happening but the pain was so intense as the two souls merged into one. Suddenly the black ball exploded revealing an altered Ichigo. A single horn came out of his head as black markings ran down part of his face down to his chest. The eye on the side of markings was golden yellow with black Scalia while his normal eye had a light glow to it that was hardly noticeable. His usual moon robes had changed but still had the black and white color scheme (new bankai). Even Ichigo's sword had changed as it no longer looked like a katana but rather a large butcher knife with a black chain at the end. The sword was white with a black middle and black handle wrapped cloth for the guard (new tensa zangetsu).

Ichigo's sword suddenly disappeared as the young man whom looked slightly older now swayed as his eyes rolled back. Ulquiorra moved with a burst of speed catching his king before he fell. Beads of sweat lined Ichigo's head as the young king was burning up because of the changes that he just went through. Orihime, Szayel, and Retsu looked at the moon king with concern in their eyes.

"He's burning up. We need to get him into the palace so we can try to bring his temperature down and to treat any wounds that he may have." Retsu stated. Szayel turned to Nell as the young woman let out a soft sigh before allowing herself to transform into her demonic form. Nell's lower body transformed into a white horse as now she looked like a centaur. Ulquiorra gently placed Ichigo onto Nell's back. The small group made their way into the palace and to a room that Retsu used as a clinic. Both Szayel and Retsu begin to work pushing everyone out of the room. Orihime couldn't help but to worry. Nell took this chance to transform back into her human form.

"Don't worry Princess. Ichigo is very strong and tough. I am certain that he will make it through." Nell stated.

"I hope so." she replied softly.

In order to keep Orihime from worrying about Ichigo. Ulquiorra and Nell brought her to the Defense Core to train. It was obvious that the Hollows wouldn't stop at nothing to destroy both the sun and moon kingdom. This made the moon warriors desire to awaken their mates powers and abilities stronger than ever before. They were determined not to have Ichigo stand alone against this threat. The moon people had a feeling that by marking their mates, it would cause their slumbering powers to surface. So Ulquiorra, Nell and Szayel took steps to help awaken their mates true powers and abilities. Tier whom was back on the moon had already helped Toshiro help awaken his powers and worked with the young man to train him how to use his powers.

Several hours have passed before Ichigo regained consciousness. A low deep moan escaped from his lips as he slowly moved to sit up. Ichigo's entire body hurt as he cold feel his powers had become much stronger than normal as he could no longer feel or sense Shiro's presence. Ichigo slowly sat up as he tried not to wince when he moved.

"Please take it easy Lord Ichigo as you underwent a rather painful transformation." stated Szayel as he helped Ichigo sit up.

 **"Is everyone alright?"** Ichigo asked in a rough voice. His voice sounded different as it had a demonic tone to it mixed with his human voice. Ichigo rubbed his throat as it felt raw when he spoke. 'Possibly from all the screaming that I did. It feels weird not to feel Shiro presence any more.' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Everyone is fine my king. Your princess was very worried about you." replied Szayel as Retsu approached him with a mug filled with warm liquid to help soothe his sore throat. Ichigo had noticed that Szayel had marked Retsu as his mate as his symbol was stamped proudly on the hollow of her neck. Szayel's mark looked more like a tattoo of a tribal line in the form of a heart. Each of the moon people had a special mark that looked like tattoos done all in tribal lines. Ulquiorra's was that of a bat, Grimmjow's was that of a panther, Nell's was that of a horse head, Tier's was that of a shark, Coyote's was that of a wolf head, and Ichigo's was that of a crown. by marking their mates, it would help awaken the sun people's full power as of right now only a part of their power had been awakened.

Ichigo could feel warm energy flow into his body relieving his pain. The energy felt similar to Orihime's healing barrier but much stronger. The moon king noticed Retsu's hand was glowing with energy. Ichigo could feel all of his aches and pain vanish as the warm drink in his hands helped soothe his throat. Ichigo could hear Szayel contact both Ulquiorra and Nell mentally to let them know that Ichigo was awake.

 **"Has the other taken steps in awakening their mates powers?"** Ichigo asked Szayel when he noticed the mate mark on Retsu.

"Yes... We all felt with after the last fight against the Hollows that you are going to need all of us to help you with the leaders of the Hollows." replied Szayel. Ichigo nodded his head as he knew that he had to mark Orihime as they all needed to step up with their fight against the Hollows. The doors opened up as Orihime came rushing into the room straight into Ichigo's arms. Tears lined her eyes when she saw Ichigo.

 **"It's all right Orihime... I am fine now."** Ichigo stated as he gently rubbed Orihime's back trying to get her to calm down.

*We will leave you so you can mate mark Orihime.* Szayel told Ichigo mentally as the moon prince nodded his head. Both Szayel and Retsu slipped out of the room leaving Orihime to cry in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo allowed Orihime to cry on his shoulder as he spoke softly to calm the young woman down.

It took several minutes for Orihime to calm down. Ichigo gently wiped away the tears that still lingered.

 **"Everything will be alright Orihime. I knew that one day this would happen. I just didn't expect it to happen this soon. It will take several days for me to get used to this form and the increase in my powers."** Ichigo stated as he brushed Orihime's long orange hair away from her neck. **"Orihime... Can I mark you?"** Ichigo asked in rough voice. Lust partly clouded his eyes. Nell and Ulquiorra explained the need for Orihime nodded her head yes. Ichigo began to lick and nip and her neck. "Let me hear you say it princess." Ichigo whispered huskily. Orihime tried not to moan out as she felt a buzz of pleasure wash through her body.

"Ichigo... Please... " Orihime gasped out. Ichigo allowed his fangs to pierce Orihime's neck as he drank some of her blood. Orihime gasped out a gasped out a moan when she felt Ichigo's fangs pierce her neck. She could feel her powers becoming much stronger as her body felt warm. "Ichigo... I love you!" Orihime cried out in pleasure.

 ***And I love you too my sun princess!*** Ichigo replied mentally.

Next chapter…

Final battle


	14. final battle

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC as it will also feature a few OCC attacks that I created for this chapter so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Fourteen: final battle

After Ichigo had marked Orihime as his mate, the young woman's power surged forth. Orihime's true form as the sun princess also began to break through. She became much older as her body developed nicely. Ichigo wasn't one to drool over a woman's shape but, he couldn't help but to admire Orihime's luscious curves. A pair of large white angelic wings emerged from out of Orihime's back as her snowflake pins transformed into tiny fairies. The fairies flew all around Orihime happily as their soft bell-like voices rang out Orihime's name.

 **"Orihime... You're beautiful..."** Ichigo grunted out in pain. Suddenly, without warning a pair of leathery black demonic wings ripped out of Ichigo's back. Also a long reptilian-like tail ripped out of Ichigo's tailbone as the tail had a black flame tip at the end. The missing demonic horn also reappeared as he kept all the markings that appeared on his body. Ichigo could hear Orihime's soft voice and feel her healing light wash over his body alleviating the pain.

 ***Ouch... That's going to leave a mark.*** stated a familiar dark voice in the back of Ichigo's mind.

*Shiro...?!* Ichigo asked in shock not expecting to hear his inner demon ever again.

 ***Yeah... I'm back king. If I had to guess for the reason why, I would have to say that it's because of your princess and her powers.*** replied Shiro.

'So the form that I had just transformed into must be my truest form.' Ichigo thought to himself. *Hey Shiro... It's good to have you back.*

 ***It's good to be back Ichi.***

After Ichigo and Orihime's transformation, the two went to the Defense Core where all of the sun and moon people where gathered. The two kingdoms began training to learn the fully control their powers and abilities. Meanwhile as the two kingdoms trained. the two leaders of the Hollows prepared to strike against the two kingdoms and the humans.

 **"It's time that we finally end this once and for all!"** roared out Ginjo to the vast Hollow army that stood before him. The Hollows roared out in a rally cry as the large group made their way to the human world. The Hollows wouldn't give up as they desired a place that would satisfy their needs. The human world's resources and countless energy and human souls would finally satisfy their endless appetite. They have done this to many countless worlds and planets as they devoured all of the resources, energy, and souls they could before going onto the next world or planet. This is why they feared the rise of the two kingdoms, the sun and the moon. These were the only two kingdoms in existence that could wipe them out and they feared and hated that.

Several hours had passed since all of the sun people had their powers awakened because of the marks on them made by their moon mates. Each of them had to learn quickly how to control and use their powers. Both Retsu and Orihime were better suited at healing than fighting. With Szayel being a scientist, he could help out with any and all wounded. This left Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Coyote, Nell, Tier, Toshiro, Nnoritora, Yoruichi, Mashiro, and Lilynette to deal with the Hollows and their leaders. Orihime with her full powers released could create a barrier to protect the humans that resided within the palace. Her barriers were much stronger than before as they were strengthened by the six fairies that were once her hairpins. With the proper spell chant, she could have the barrier rebound the energy back to its attacker. Ichigo's powers because of his newest transformation was ten times stronger than normal. So it was decided that he would fight the leaders. That left everyone else to deal with the Hollow army that the two leaders would possibly bring with them.

Night seemed to descend faster than normal as Ichigo could sense a whole lot of Hollows approaching the castle. Ichigo gave a quick kiss to Orihime on her cheek.

"Please be careful Ichigo." Orihime stated.

 **"Don't worry Princess. I will return to you."** Ichigo stated as he and the warriors went to stand outside of the palace. Ichigo could feel Orihime raise up the barrier once they were outside. An army twice the size of the one he faced before with Yami and Aaroneiro descended upon the human world.

 ***Damn... That's a lot of Hollows.*** Shiro stated.

*I know but I know that our people and some of Orihime's people can handle them.* Ichigo replied to his other half. Ichigo could see two beings that stood out from the rest of the Hollows. 'Those two must be their leaders.' Ichigo thought as they looked more human than Hollow.

Ichigo watched as the one with brown hair transformed. Multiple holes opened up on his chest as his wings transformed each having a head and a mouth. His face split open revealing a black skull and all white eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils (Aizen's full Hollow transformation). Aizen unleashed a mighty roar that shook the ground and caused the trees to quake.

 **"Kill them all. Leave no one alive!"** roared out Ginjo and Aizen in unison. The Hollows roared out as they all raced forward.

 **"Whatever happens... Don't hold back."** Ichigo told everyone. The moon people unleashed their demonic forms (resurrection forms) as he could feel their powers surge into and through him. Ichigo could also see the sun people releasing their powers as they too transformed. Yoruichi became much like Grimmjow as her body took on cat-like features only they were made of lightning (flash god black cat warrior princess mode). Mashiro had a bug-like mask that covered her face (visored mask) and Nnoritora had six arms and horns that looked like a scythe come out of his head. Each arm held a weapon (resurrection form). The warriors charged forward meeting the Hollow army attacking the creatures.

Ichigo opened up his newfound wings when he saw Ginjo take off with glowing pink fairy looking wings heading straight for him. Ichigo meet his attack causing Tensa Zengetsu to form in his hands almost instantly. Ichigo had stopped Ginjo's large broad sword from trying to cleave Ichigo in half. Ichigo could see an energy blast (cero) heading his way as he fought Ginjo. Ichigo's tail moved swatting the blast away like it was nothing straight back at Aizen. This caused Ginjo to snarl at the moon prince.

 _ **"Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!"**_ muttered Ginjo as he tried to blast Ichigo while he was up close to the moon prince.

 _ **"Blut Vene (blood vein)!"**_ Ichigo whispered as the blood in his veins hardened protecting Ichigo from the blast.

 ***That damn bastard is using our powers against us!*** roared out Shiro mentally.

*Then let's show him our true power Shiro.* Ichigo stated as he could feel his zanpakuto and Shiro's power flow through him. _**"Hakaisha Kyuuten (heavens destroyer)!"**_

The blast cleaved Ginjo completely in half causing the energy to devour the two halves of the Hollow so that nothing remained. Ichigo could hear Aizen roar out in anger as the Hollow lord took to the sky charging straight for Ichigo.

 _ **"Jinoku-hi Tenka Bakuha (hellfire ignition blast)!"**_ The skull's on Aizen's wings opened up their mouths as fireballs began to pelt Ichigo.

 _"Shiten Koshun (shield of four heavens resistance)!"_ stated a soft feminine voice. A barrier rose up protecting Ichigo from the blasts. Ichigo could see both Orihime, Toshiro, and Ulquiorra flying over towards him.

 _ **"Latigo (point of a whip)!"**_ growled Ulquiorra as his glowing lance turned into a whip as it wrapped around Aizen.

 _"Rokui Hokentsujin (six clothed ice binding array)!"_ roared out Toshiro as ice rose up binding the Hollow lord. But Ichigo knew that this would not keep Aizen bound for long. Ichigo could feel Orihime's hands lace together with his.

"Let's finish this together Ichigo." Orihime stated softly. Ichigo nodded his head as the two began to combine their powers. Light and darkness began to become one.

 _ **"Taiyo Tsuki Surasshu (sun and moon slash)!"**_

The combined attack of light and darkness barreled straight for the trapped Aizen. Aizen managed to break free from both Toshiro's and Ulquiorra's binds but it was too late as the combined sun and moon attack completely killed off the Hollow lord. The four looked down to see the rest of their people kill off the remaining Hollows. They could hear the cheers come from the palace once all of the Hollows had been killed off. The four landed as everyone proceeded to transform back into their normal human form including both Ichigo and Orihime whom swayed a bit after transforming back. Their people gathered around them to keep them from falling.

"Is it finally over?" asked Orihime.

"Not quite my princess." replied Ichigo as the sun princess looked at him in confusion. Ichigo proceeded to kneel down onto one knee before his princess as he took out a small box from out of his robes. He opened it up to reveal a sun and moon ring. The sun was a yellow diamond while the moon was done in several small silver diamonds as it sat beautifully on a copper band. "Orihime Inoue... Princess of the Sun... Will you marry me?" Ichigo asked. Tears began to line Orihime's eyes.

"Yes... Ichigo Kurosaki... Prince of the Moon." she stated as Ichigo took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. Cheers went up from their people as they each hugged their mates happily at the union of their two kingdoms.

Last and Final Chapter….

Sun and Moon


	15. sun and moon

I claim no rights, or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. As they are owned by Tite Kubo. This story is completely my own idea as it will be an IchiHime love story. Some of the characters maybe a bit OC so please don't hate. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental speech*, (author notes/translations), **bold - hollows/demons speaking,** _italics - attacks_

Fifteen: sun and moon

With the Hollow threat finally taken care of, the humans of the earth realm celebrated that night by throwing a festival. Jushiro declared that from that day forward that this day would be forever known as a holiday celebrating when two mighty kingdoms came together to vanquish the Hollows giving humanity hope and back the night as they no longer had to live in fear. It would be forever known as the Celestial Event. The humans from the earth realm welcomed both mighty kingdoms as they had no clue that some of the people they knew from the palace were the reincarnated souls of the sun kingdom. They were also very grateful to Ichigo and his people for watching over them and protecting them all of this time even though they had once turned their backs on the moon kingdom because of their fear. But Ichigo and his people showed the humans that regardless of having a demonic form and dark power, they had feelings just like humans. Everyone congratulated Orihime on her marriage engagement to Ichigo as they two made the perfect couple.

The days came and went as the palace where the sun and moon people could live had been finally completed. Szayel had made a permanent senkaimon gate within their new home as the gate would open up the minute that someone from either the moon or the sun kingdom placed their hands on it so they could travel between the worlds. Both Ichigo and Orihime chose to remain on the human realm in case another threat shall arise. Ulquiorra and his mate chose to remain on the moon as he was put in charge of the moon palace unless Ichigo came to visit. Grimmjow and his mate stayed on the earth kingdom along with Szayel and his mate, as well as Nell and her mate. The others chose to remain on the moon in order to have it flourish with life once again.

Then the day when both Ichiog and Orihime came as they were getting married. All of the sun and moon people participated in the event as some of them had already completed the bond that they had formed before the battle against the Hollows. Orihime couldn't help but to feel the butterflies take wing in her stomach as she walked down the isle in her true sun princess form. Ichigo was also in this true form standing at the alter. Ichigo could feel his breath leave his body when he saw Orihime in her wedding dress. She looked so beautiful.

 ***Holy cap king... Consider yourself lucky. She's a knock out.*** Shiro hissed in the back of his mind. Ichigo was grateful that no one could see and hear Shiro the way that he could.

*Control yourself Shiro before I have to put you in your place. But you are right, I am lucky. Lucky that I found our soul mate.* snapped Ichigo. Since the transformation inot his true moon prince form, Shiro's appearance had also changed. Shiro took on their true demonic form that they once had before the merge (vasto lorde form).

Jushiro walked Orihime down the isle as the advisor gave her away to be wed in the place of her family. A picture of her parents and brothers sat on three empty chairs so that the young woman would feel their presence since they no longer were a part of her world. Priest Yamamoto stood before the two leaders of a kingdom that most would never believe even existed.

"For years I have watched Orihime grow up into a fine and lovely princess. I told her parents that on the day that she was born, that she would be destined for great things. Never would I dreamed that she was the reincarnation of a princess destined to save us from the Hollows. Ichigo Kurosaki, even though you may not be a part of our world, you have expressed that you wished to be wed to Orihime in the human ways. God knows how long you had to wait for your soulmate to be born. You and your kingdom even though we had turned you away in the past, you still felt the need to protect us from the Hollows. But now a new era will begin in joining two kingdoms together and to bring peace back to all of the realms." stated Yamamoto. "Do you Princess Orihime Inoue take this man as your husband? To love and to hold until death do you apart?"

"I do." she replied slipping on a silver band with a golden sun onto Ichigo's finger.

"Lord Ichigo Kurosaki. Ruler and heir of the moon kingdom. Do you take this woman as your wife? To love and to hold until death do you apart?" Yamamoto asked. Ichigo smiled at his blushing bride.

"I do." he replied placing on a black ring with a silver crescent moon and stars onto Orihime's hand.

"Then by the power bestowed upon me, I join two mighty kingdoms. One of the sun and the other of the moon together by the bonds of marriage. May your kingdoms reign and forever bring peace to the world. I gladly pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." stated Yamamoto. Ichigo's tail pulled Orihime close to his body as he planted a hard but sweet kiss onto his wife's lips. Orihime moaned softly as cheers went up at the union of the sun and moon. Light and darkness had become one. Peace and unity now reigned throughout the land. The two newly weds broke apart threading their fingers together.

"I love you my dark moon prince."

"And I love you as well my lovely brilliant sun princess."

THE END!


End file.
